Teal'c
Once Apophis First Prime, Teal'c is the shol'vah despised by the Goa'uld and his own companions, joining the tau'rì, fights hard to overthrow the tyrannical reign of the goa'uld in the galaxy. Biography Chosen because it means "strength" in the Goa'uld language, Teal'c was named by his father, Ronac.He was born on an unidentified world under the control of the System Lord Cronus circa 1899, where his father served as Cronus' First Prime. After failing to win an unwinnable battle, Cronus killed Ronac by removing Ronac's symbiote which caused Ronac to die slowly and painfully. Cronus also exiled young Teal'c and Teal'c's mother to Chulak with Teal'c growing up on Chulak. Consumed by nothing but the thought of revenge and swearing to avenge his father, Teal'c swore to become the First Prime of Apophis, Apophis being the mortal enemy of Cronus. Teal'c was eventually taken under the wing of Bra'tac who was the First Prime of Apophis at that time and who first planted the seeds of doubt about the Goa'uld in Teal'c's mind. After becoming First Prime, he successfully defied Apophis twice and spared two Jaffa, Va'lar and Del'nor, whom he was ordered to kill. After winning a battle with Arkad's forces, someone killed Teal'c's mother in her sleep. According to Bra'tac, someone slipped into the village in the middle of the night and slit her throat. Years later, Arkad claimed to be responsible, but Teal'c believed if he had been responsible, he was too cowardly to do it himself. Teal'c later married Drey'auc, and had a son, Rya'c. During the year 1997, Teal'c was the First Prime of Apophis, despite his desire to free the Jaffa from Goa'uld rule. Teal'c joined Apophis in the search for a new host for his mate Amaunet, traveling to Earth and kidnapping Senior Airman Carol Weterings as well as to Abydos where he and his other Jaffa kidnapped Skaara and Sha're. Watching on with the ritual of choosing Apophis's mate, Teal'c had to hide his own personal disgust at seeing Weterings die at Apophis's hands and then Amaunet claiming Sha're's body. After the capture of the Earth team SG-1, Teal'c made note of their level of technology and realized they must be from a world that was sophisticated and free of the Goa'uld. He pointed them out to Bra'tac and explained his reasoning, but his mentor was suspicious of the humans and doubtful that they could possibly do anything to fight back against the System Lords. When Teal'c and his other Jaffa had to kill other prisoners along with SG-1 in a jail cell, Colonel Jack O'Neill was able to convince Teal'c that his task of freeing the Jaffa could be possible through the Humans, and defected to them allowing all to escape to the Stargate. He helped defend the gate against a Jaffa assault and headed through the gate to Earth. Despite concern about his loyalties, O'Neill was able to convince Major General George S. Hammond that Teal'c was genuine. After successfully stopping Charles Kawalsky's Goa'uld but at the cost of killing Kawalsky, Teal'c was eventually accepted as a member of the SGC before being permanently assigned to the SGC's flagship team, SG-1. When he realized that his son Rya'c would undergo his Prim'ta, Teal'c and SG-1 returned to Chulak to prevent the ceremony, meeting up with Bra'tac. Rya'c, however, had contracted scarlet fever, and Teal'c was forced to give his own symbiote to Ry'ac. However, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Captain Samantha Carter were able to acquire another symbiote, which was given to Teal'c. Ry'ac and his mother Drey'auc stayed on Chulak under the care of Bra'tac and he returned to Earth. During a visit to the planet Cartago, Teal'c briefly faced execution when Hanno, the son of a man that he'd killed on his last visit to the planet, had Teal'c put on trial, but after Teal'c saved Hanno's life during a Jaffa attack, Hanno claimed that he had been mistaken, recognizing that Teal'c was no longer the Jaffa who had been responsible for his father's death. When SG-1 successfully thwarted Apophis' attempt to invade Earth, Apophis chose to take his revenge by brainwashing Rya'c with Nish'ta. SG-1 and Bra'tac were able to infiltrate Chulak and rescue Ry'ac. They returned to Earth and were able to prevent him from releasing a deadly poison into the atmosphere, but the brainwashing was harder to overcome. Teal'c eventually was forced to shoot Rya'c with a Zat'nik'tel, freeing him. Drey'auc and Rya'c were then taken to live in the Land of Light. After Apophis claimed sanctuary on Earth, Teal'c reveled in his former god's fall from power, vowing that the day would become a holy day on Chulak. When SG-1 was kidnapped by Hathor, Teal'c left for Chulak to raise an army to free them. He made an impassioned speech to the Jaffa, urging them to rebel. Only a few joined them, but with Major General George S. Hammond's help, he was able to fly the Needle Threader through the Stargate and SG-1 was rescued. When Cronus, Nirrti, and Yu came to negotiate with the Asgard to include Earth in the Protected Planets Treaty, Nirrti used a Goa'uld cloaking device to attack him and Cronus in order to frame him for the crime, but Teal'c was soon exonerated and he quickly recovered from his injuries. During a mission to rescue the Abydonians, Teal'c was forced to kill Sha're, Dr. Daniel Jackson's wife, as Amaunet, the Goa'uld who possessed her, was killing Daniel with a Kara kesh. Daniel quickly forgave him as Sha're had communicated with him through the Kara kesh. During a trip to a planet caught in a civil war between the Bedrosians- who believed that they had evolved on their world- and the Optricans- who believed that they came from another planet-, the rest of SG-1 were captured by the Bedrosians and Teal'c was badly injured when his Staff weapon backfired in a fight, leaving him blind and Junior forced to focus on healing itself before it could heal Teal'c. Fortunately, Teal'c was aided by Nyan, a Bedrosian archaeologist who had discovered the Stargate, Nyan recognizing that, even if Teal'c was proof that his beliefs were wrong, as a scientist it was just as exciting to be proven wrong as to be proven right. Nyan was able to use a device to repair Teal'c's vision to a point where he was able to rescue his friends. Although Nyan was then forced to return with SG-1 to Earth after such an open betrayal, he expressed hope to Teal'c that he would some day be able to return and share his discoveries with them. Shau'nac, a priestess and an old friend of Teal'c, came to Earth claiming that she had convinced her symbiote, Tanith to join the Tok'ra, Teal'c refused to believe her. However, after kelno'reeming and communicating with his own symbiote, he was convinced to take her to the Tok'ra. Teal'c, however, was forced to endure Tanith's presence after he murdered Shaun'ac, Tanith having never been swayed by Shau'nac's words and simply being used by the Tok'ra to provide disinformation to Apophis.Teal'c was captured by the Jaffa of Heru'ur, who planned to give him as a gift to Apophis. However, Teal'c convinced the Jaffa Rak'nor to defect by resisting torture and the two escaped Heru'ur's Ha'tak in a Death Glider. Teal'c finally had his revenge on Cronus when his robotic duplicate was able to kill the System Lord, which also allowed the Tau'ri to gain his personal Ha'tak. Teal'c's long-standing grudge against Tanith returned with a vengeance months later when SG-1 embarked on a mission to destroy the Vorash's sun. Unfortunately, Teal'c's need for revenge against Tanith outweighed everything, even clouding his own judgment, something that ended up costing Teal'c his life when he died in an ambush orchestrated by Tanith who later captured Teal'c and presented him as a "gift" to Apophis. Using this to his advantage, Apophis brought Teal'c back to life with a Sarcophagus while also brainwashing Teal'c into believing that he was still Apophis's First Prime and that he had essentially acted as a double agent for the last four years. This effectively turned Teal'c against his teammates with Teal'c maintaining a strong, undying loyalty to Apophis. Even when Apophis was killed, Teal'c still refused to believe the truth. Bra'tac was brought to the SGC and forced to perform the Rite of M'al Sharran on Teal'c which succeeded in breaking the hold by helping Teal'c recall the events that had led to him recognizing that Apophis was not a god. After that, Teal'c was granted permission to officially rejoin SG-1. During a mission, Teal'c was able to kill Tanith by destroying his Al'kesh with a Staff cannon, but the ship subsequently crashed into the still-active Stargate just as Teal'c was traveling through it, resulting in the wormhole being shut down before Teal'c could exit through the other end, leaving his pattern trapped in the Stargate buffer and forcing Stargate Command to try and devise a way to safely extract Teal'c without dialing another wormhole that would have erased his pattern from the gate's memory. Despite the odds against them- and the recommendation of Dr. Rodney McKay that Teal'c's pattern would have already degraded too significantly to be recovered-, SG-1 were able to recover Teal'c using the Russian Dial Home Device and advice from the Goa'uld using Adrian Conrad as a host. Stargate Renaissance A few months after its relative calm to the Stargate command, a big asteroid is detected while approaching the planet Earth. This is the first of the attacks Anubis decides to launch, and despite all this, the SG1 unit is able to avoid planetary catastrophe. when the power fails and locks the unit off the space, Ha'tak suddenly appears in the orbit of the ground and the SG1 team is saved by the newcomers Above the ship, the unit is received by Faris, First First of Khnum, who intends to negotiate an alliance on behalf of the Goa'uld faction that opposes the tyrannical government of Anubis. a meeting takes place on the P5X-610 planet among the representatives of Goa'uld and Tau'rì, including Teal'c himself. The latter, however, has considerable reservations despite Khnum's reassurance about the treaties with the Asgard once the common enemy has been eliminated. He then participates in the mission of recovering a ZPM module on planet P8C-815 (Avignon) with considerable difficulty. Personality In spite of his intimidating appearance, Teal'c is courageous and willing to stand up for what he truly believes, even though it will render him dead or a disgrace in the eyes of his fellow Jaffa. He is also loyal to his SG-1 teammates and willing to assist them in the face of great danger. Upon being brainwashed by Apophis, however, after being brought back from the dead following his death at the hands of one of Apophis's new Jaffa, Teal'c became emotionally distant, cold and ruthless, showing no mercy or remorse, suggesting an almost psychopathic nature. Teal'c displayed a strong, fierce and overwhelming loyalty to Apophis, who he regarded as a God, and even threatened to kill one of Apophis's fellow Jaffa for what Teal'c believed was "blasphemy". In addition to that, Teal'c also turned against his friends: Jack, Sam. Daniel and Jacob/Selmak, regarding them as enemies. Category:Jaffà